


Sananen huiputtajista [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hirviötkään eivät aina vastaa odotuksia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sananen huiputtajista [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sananen huiputtajista](https://archiveofourown.org/works/643821) by [tinypinkmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse). 



Length: 0:13:38  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/sananen%20huiputtajista.mp3) (right click and and save as)  



End file.
